La Verdad Oculta de la Luna
by LynKou
Summary: En la antigua época del milenio de plata, mucho tiempo antes del nacimiento de la heredera de la luna, existió una historia la cual trasciende todo y la historia que conocemos está a punto de cambiar, aventurate a descubrir la verdad oculta de la luna
1. Chapter 1

**LA VERDAD OCULTA DE LA LUNA**

Hola, este es mi primer fic, asi que estoy algo nerviosa, espero sea de su gusto.

**PRÓLOGO**

Época del milenio de plata...

En la antigua época del milenio de plata, mucho tiempo antes del nacimiento de la heredera de la luna, existió una historia la cual transciende todo.

En una noche hermosa iluminada solamente por el resplandor de las miles de estrellas que surcaban en el firmamento, haciendo recorrer por cada rincón del reino, una suave y fría brisa que se perdía entre la obscuridad de la noche, algunos habitantes del reino estaban en sus placenteros y cómodos hogares con sus preciadas familias, después de un arduo día para algunos, porque tenían que trabajar, otros se encontraban aún afuera de sus casas, caminando o simplemente paseando con sus respectivas parejas en los alrededores del reino, todos felices por vivir en una época llena de paz y tranquilidad, reinado por una bella y sabia reina, al lado de su amadísimo esposo, algo que para algunas de las súbditas de los reinos y sobre todo de donde ellos vivían envidiaban, ya que estaba casada con el hombre más guapo que haya visto cualquiera, hasta se atrevían a decir, que era el ser más guapo de todo el universo, ni qué decir de su inmenso poder, y poseedor de un cuerpo y rostro que hasta los mismos dioses envidiarían, ya que a la comparación de su amada esposa ésta se quedaba corta.

Todos sabían que sus soberanos tendrían dentro de poco tiempo a su primer heredero o heredera, futuro soberano de su reino, pero lo que no sabían era la sorpresa que llegaba junto a ella, teniendo en un manojo de nervios a su progenitor y en una ardua labor de parto a su progenitora, pero algo que ninguno de los dos sabía estaba por llegar, se llevarían la sorpresa más grande de sus vidas y al mismo tiempo deberán tomar una decisión drástica, una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas tal y como la conocen, y será algo duro de realizar, siendo testigos solo la partera que ayudará a tener a la bebe, el Rey y por supuesto la Reina.

-¡Puje majestad! - Decía la partera, una anciana de estatura baja y cabellos blancos como la nieve por la edad, que ayudaba a la reina en la labor del parto, animándola

-¡Ahhh! Duele... ¡ahhh! - gritaba la reina pujando y sudando de tanto pujar

El Rey, sostenía la mano de su queridísima y amada esposa, nervioso por lo que pasaba, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero ésto era demasiado para él.

-Puja querida-

-Eso hago...

-Falta poco majestad - dijo la anciana al ver asomarse la cabecita del bebe

-¡Ahhhh! - gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que de repente sintió que algo salía dentro de ella y quería suponer que era su bebe, y en efecto escuchó un llanto de bebe, cosa que le confirmó lo que tanto ansiaba

La anciana tomó entre sus brazos a la bebe y la envolvió en una cobija de seda rosa, y se la dió a su padre, en eso estaba cuando vió que la reina se retorcía de dolor y gritaba muy duro, como cuando empezaron la labor de parto, algo muy extraño al menos ¿qué?

-¿Será posible? - dijo la anciana mentalmente

-¡¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó angustiado el Rey viendo seriamente a la anciana al ver retorcerse de dolor a su esposa, cuando debía tener tranquilidad

-¡Ahh! - gritó desesperada la reina

-Puje nuevamente majestad - ordenó la anciana

-¿Qué? - fue lo único que dijo la soberana, algo incrédula por lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-Majestad por favor puje - dijo la anciana con tono más suave, tratando de alentar a su reina, recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza de parte de ella, para luego continuar, mientras el futuro padre depositaba a su pequeña ya nacida en una cunita cerca de ellos, para ayudar a su amada, transmitiéndole su apoyo y su amor

-Aquí estoy amor - dijo el Rey depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa, mientras ésta comenzaba a gritar por el inmenso dolor

-¡Ahhh! -

-Vamos majestad - decía la anciana viéndola a los ojos

La soberana apretó la mano de su esposo y con la otra mano las sabanas blancas, retorciéndose de dolor, jamás pensó que sentiría nuevamente ese mismo dolor de hace rato, al menos ¿qué...?

-¡Vamos cariño tu puedes! - decía su esposo alentándola a seguir, felíz por lo que ocurría aunque por dentro quería detener toda esta tortura, pero sabía que no podía, así que no le quedaba de otra que apoyar a su amada

-Ya no... puedo... más - dijo la de cabellos lila tratando de respirar para tranquilizarse, cosa que le había aconsejado la anciana cuando sintiera que ya no podía

La bella Reina sabia que debía continuar con la labor, pero sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando para estas alturas, apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero debía seguir y ser valiente para poder terminar con ésto, solo rogaba a los cielos que no sucediera por tercera vez, ya que sería demasiado para ella.

-Vamos amor yo estoy contigo, sé que puedes - dijo el soberano con voz suave, cerca del rostro de su amada y acariciándola tiernamente transmitiéndole su amor através de la caricia

-No... puedo más - dijo dificultosamente entreabriendo los ojos por el cansancio

-Escúchame amor, ¡tú puedes! no te rindas corazón - dijo para luego besarla en los labios, cosa que la reanimó un poco al sentir el contacto de los varoniles labios de su esposo

Decidida reunió fuerzas donde no sabía que tenía y empezó nuevamente a pujar con determinación, con el único propósito a que ésto acabe y poder tener entre sus brazos a su segundo bebe, aunque parezca masoquista le era muy placentero saber que sería madre nuevamente y por ello valía la pena

-Hoy... nacerás bebe... cueste... lo que me cueste... ¡ahhh! -

La reina sentía como algo dentro de sí luchaba por salir de ella, sujetó fuertemente de la mano a su esposo y con la otra retorcía las sábanas debajo de ella, gritando lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitiesen

-¡Ya veo su cabecita! - dijo felíz la anciana alzando sus manos para recibir lo que su instinto le decía, que sería otro bebe - no pierda esperanza, ya todo habrá acabado majestad -

-¡Ahhh! -

Para sorpresa de todos la tierra comenzó a temblar, haciendo vibrar todo lo que había en la habitación donde se encontraban, de pronto todo se obscureció y el temblor fue cobrando magnitud con forme avanzaba, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, atemorizados por lo que pasaba

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó la reina al ver que el temblor no cesaba

-Eso es lo de menos, ahorita concéntrate en el parto amor - dijo el Rey con evidente preocupación que le fue imposible ocultar

La anciana estaba más que asustada por lo que estaba pasando, por el repentino temblor que está en todo el reino, pero trataba de alentar a su reina a que continuara, vió como su rey se asomaba primero a la bebe ya nacida y luego al ventanal y temió, temió por esa expresión del rostro del rey, era de pánico y terror por lo que veía, tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenía así a su majestad, pero prefirió ayudar a su reina a que terminará con la labor de parto.

El soberano se dirigió a su ya nacida hija y la vió dormida fuera de lo que sucedía, solo trató de ponerla a salvo lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarla y se dirigió al ventanal que había en la habitación donde estaba su esposa dando a luz, vió através del ventanal dándole la espalda a su querida esposa y la anciana que estaba con ellos, pero lo que vió lo dejó helado y temió por la vida de su familia, debía pensar bien qué hacer si se trataba de un enemigo, pero la razón no procesaba, solo procesaba lo que sus ojos dorados como el mismo oro veían, el cielo era de un color jamás antes visto, de un color rojo intenso que parecía como si el cielo mismo sangrara, a su vez con unos tremendos y fuertes relámpagos, que resonaban por doquier y que surcaban los cielos de todo el reino, alzó la vista y a lo lejos vió el inmenso lago que tenían enfrente y se veía furioso o temeroso por algo, como si en cualquier momento cobrara vida y los azotará a todos con su gran poder, ya que si eso sucedía no podrían hacer nada contra las aguas del inmenso lago mientras el temblor seguía sin cesar, todos los habitantes corrían por todos lados asustados por los acontecimientos que estaban viviendo, era como si la misma fuerza de la naturaleza los amenazará por algo o ¿sería un aviso? Pero lo que sí sabía era que debía proteger a su familia.

Estaba ido como si lo hubieran hipnotizado, con la vista fuera del ventanal observando todo lo que sucedía, hasta que sus oídos escucharon un llanto, que era evidente que era llanto de un bebe y como un imán se tratase, dirigió su vista hacia su esposa encaminándose con pasos seguros hacia ella y vió que tenía en brazos un bulto, su corazón se aceleró al igual que su pulso, y sus piernas cobraron un temblor al ver el rostro de su esposa, que era signos de temor, asombro, alegría y mucho amor hacia él.

La reina estaba felíz de tener un segundo bebé, pero algo le había dicho que andaba mal desde que sintió ese repentino temblor que aún no cesaba pero no crecía pero tampoco se quitaba pero era fuerte, los adornos, muebles se mecían como si de un rato para otro se irían al suelo haciéndose añicos, pero solo porque estaban bien puestos era porque no han terminado al suelo, vió acercarse a su esposo son signos de emoción y temor y vió que ambos sentían lo mismo, lo tomó de la mano una vez que lo tuvo cerca y le pidió con la mirada que se acercara mas a ella para poder ver a su bebé.

El rey entendió bien lo que su esposa le dijo con la mirada y se acercó a ella, mientras ella iba quitando la cobija que cubría a su bebe, la anciana se había retirado con temor a su casa, ya que tenía su familia que la esperaban, y que debían estar asustados por lo que pasaba y se fue en cuanto pudo, mientras la reina estaba enseñándole su bebe a su esposo de repente toda la habitación se iluminó con una intenza luz dorada, mientras la bebe reía, era otra nena... eso era más que evidente, ambos soberanos tardaron un rato en acostumbrarse a la intensa luz, hasta que por fin pudieron ver a través de ella.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro, tratando de descifrar lo que el otro pensaba y como lo supusieron, se entendieron aún en silencio.

La princesita los veía con una hermosa sonrisa, como queriéndolos saludar con eso, algo que los enterneció a ambos y con sus piernitas las movía de un lado para otro jugando con ellos al igual que sus manitas, era notable que estaba feliz, los padres de la bebé, notaron que era muy diferente a su hermana gemela, ya que la bebé era sumamente hermosa, a pesar de tener minutos de nacida, su ojos eran como los del papá, dorados como el mismo oro, con un fino borde alrededor de ellos, del mismo color pero obscuro, haciendo un hermosísimo contraste de ambos dorados con una mirada profunda pero tierna a la vez, su tez era blanca y tersa que tenía un tenue brillo por lo sedosa que debía ser, cosa que le constaba a la Reina ya que la tenía aun en brazos, a pesar de ser recién nacida tenía un considerable cabello que eran color dorado como el mismo oro, haciendo juego con sus hermosos ojos, pero con unos pequeños mechones rojos como el mismo fuego alrededor de su cabecita, haciendo resaltar el color de su hermosa piel, y en su frente tenía el símbolo de su padre y al lado izquiero del corazón tenía el símbolo de su madre, que representaba ambos reinos, sin descontar el intenso poder que tenía a pocos minutos de nacida, que era probable que ella era la causante de todo lo que pasaba, ya que el brillo de su frente no cesaba al igual lo que pasaba en el reino.

Su belleza era tan inmensa e infinita al igual que su padre, y era lógico ya que él es el único ser con esa inmensa belleza, que ningún otro ser lo superaba hasta ahora..., ésto tenía felíz al Rey al ver que heredó su belleza y poder, la Reina se acomodó en la cama y le dijo a su esposo.

-Trae a la otra bebe -

-Si -

El feliz padre tomó entre sus brazos a su hija, la que nació de primero convirtiéndola en la primogénita, y se acercó a su esposa sentándose a la par de ella, poniendo juntas a ambas bebes y allí se dieron cuenta de algo que jamás desearon darse cuenta.

Ambas princesas a pesar de haber nacido el mismo día haciéndolas así hermanas gemelas, ¡no lo eran!, se supone que las gemelas deben ser como dos gotas de agua ¿no? Pues... no es el caso de las princesitas, la que nació de segundo es inmensamente hermosa, con una hermosura que solo su padre le igualaba, con un hermoso rostro fino y delicado, ni que decir de su gran poder, la otra bebé la primogénita, era bella pero su belleza era simple a la comparación de su hermana, con el mismo color de piel aunque menos fina y delicada, se parecía más a su madre, bella pero con una belleza simple a comparación de su esposo, sus ojos y cabellos hacían un contraste muy bello, pero diferente al de su hermana y los de sus padres, solo tenía en su frente el símbolo de su madre, pero por más que buscaron el del padre no había señales y no poseía poder alguno, por el momento..., así que eso les dió más certeza de lo que pasaba y atemorizados decidieron romper el silencio que los había embargado

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó angustiada la Reina a su esposo viéndolo con temor ya que su instinto jamás fallaba

Sin ser previstos el resplandor de su segunda hija ceso, al igual que los temblores y todo lo que los amenazaba, como si tuviesen conexión alguna con la princesita de cabellos dorados con mechones rojos como el fuego.

-No puede ser verdad - dijo desconcertado el Rey al ver que la teoría que en sus mentes maquinaban eran ciertas y temieron por su hija

-Entonces... es verdad - dijo la Reina tomando de la mano a su esposo después de haber depositado a las princesitas en sus cunitas

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien -

-¿Pero cómo? Si ella es, es... la profecía... ella... - dijo la reina con los ojos cristalizados sin terminar de articular lo que iba a decir

El Rey sabiendo lo que iba a decir ya que no era necesario le dijo

-Hay que protegerla cueste lo que cueste - aseguró con voz firme y decidida

-Las fuerzas malignas deben estar ya en camino y la profecía muy pronto en cumplirse - dijo la de cabellos lila temiendo lo peor - porque lo que acaba de pasar lo sintió todo el universo

El rey asistió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras le deposita un beso en la mano y luego en la frente

-¿Qué haremos? - preguntó con sumo interés la reina tomando con fuerza las manos fuertes y varoniles de su esposo

-La llevaré a mi reino y estará allí hasta que el peligro pase para ella - respondió viendo hacia abajo, ya que significaba una cosa

-¿Qué? - fue lo único que dijo la soberana exaltada

-Es neces... - dijo él sin terminar de hablar antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente por su querida esposa.

-¿Cómo que necesario? - dijo elevando la voz lo que provocó los movimientos de ambas bebes y tuvo que moderar su voz - No me separaré de mi hijita -

-Yo tampoco quiero eso, pero... es necesario - dijo el soberano tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su esposa cariñosamente - es por la seguridad de ella

-¿Y qué les diremos a todos? - dijo la de cabellos lila tristemente - ya que si decimos que fueron dos, nos harán preguntas, preguntas que no podemos responder, además de que vendrán las fuerzas malignas en busca de ella

-Nada, solo que ya nació su heredera - dijo el rey apretando los puños, frustrado de tener que esconder a su pequeña, para luego quedarse ambos en el silencio, hasta que decidieron romperlo y fue la reina quien lo hizo

-¿Cómo?

-Llevaremos a nuestra hija a mi reino allí estará protegida - dijo con voz ronca el rey - ya que mi reino cuenta con un poder natural de no permitir dejar entrar a nadie más, que no sea permitido por los soberanos, ó si es descendiente y es el único reino que despide su propio poder

-¡Que buena idea! - dijo la reina con una sonrisa pero triste a la vez - así no sabrán que se trata de la bebe y creerán que es del reino - el rey solo asistía con la cabeza

-Así es querida -

-Pero yo no puedo abandonar a mi reino y lo sabes - dijo con evidente tristeza, al revelar lo que acaba de ser mencionado por ella

-Ella tendrá quienes la cuiden y un par de consejeros - respondió el soberano tratando de calmar a su querida esposa - Además de guardianas que la cuidarán así, no estará sola

-Y nosotros cuidaremos de su hermana - afirmo la reina mientras le sonreía

-Entonces me llevaré a nuestra hija a mi reino y pediré que la cuiden - dijo el rey antes de ser besado por la reina - y regresaré a cuidarte, ya que no te veo bien querida - dijo a pesar de las protestas de su esposa, ya que eso significaba una cosa, "ambos abandonarían a su segunda hija"

-Está bien querido, solo pídele quien se haga cargo de ella que la cuide mucho ¿sí? -

-Eso no es necesario recordármelo amor -

-Tienes razón querido - dijo cabizbaja - Aunque la iremos a ver

Lo único que los consolaba a ambos padres era que su amada hija tendría a sus consejos, que serían dos y muy pronto a las ocho guardianas del sistema solar, así que su pequeña hija jamás estaría sola y ellos se encargarían de eso y de cuidar a su primogénita, pero decidieron que cuatro de ellas por un tiempo determinado fueran guardianas de la primogénita, pero las mas poderosas de las guardianas estarán con la segunda princesa a la que llevaran al reino del Rey para protegerla del mal, pero las ocho guardianas le pertenecerán, y las ocho guardianas se reunirán con la segunda princesa, hasta que ella las necesite a su lado, hasta ese entonces será conocida la primogénita como la única princesa y heredera, pero nadie sabrá lo que esconde ambos reinos, solamente ellos y la anciana que los ayudo en la labor del parto y que juró silencio, al igual que el reino del rey, ya que él los puso al tanto a cada uno de sus súbditos de las últimas nuevas noticias y todos aceptaron gustosos de proteger a su princesa futura soberana.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

¿Cuál será esa profecía a la que tanto temen los soberanos del sistema solar?

¿Quiénes serán las dos princesas y de que reino serán?

¿Quién será realmente la segunda hija, (la más hermosa y poderosa)? - ¿Será enemiga o aliada?

¿Porqué la princesa menor tendrá ambos símbolos de sus progenitores y la primogénita no?

¿De qué reino será el rey y cuál será su nombre?

Ésta y muchas preguntas serán contestadas conforme avance la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIMER CAPITULO:**

Después de haber despedido a los famosos Three Lights, junto a su Princesa Kakyuu rumbo a su planeta "Kinmoku" en la azotea de la Preparatoria Juuban, todo volvió a la normalidad, nuestras heroínas tuvieron sus primeras y bien merecidas vacaciones, después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, la cual todas estaban felices, porque al fin el caos había sido derrotado y ahora empiezan con una nueva época de paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo de vacaciones, aunque... no del todo, porque tenían escuela, y unas cosas extrañas que le ha estado pasando a serena Tsukino, desde que derrotaron al caos.

Las Sailor Outher decidieron cada una hacer lo que tanto les gusta, Michiru se fue de viaje por Europa por supuesto de vacaciones, pero no está sola ya que es acompañada de su inseparable señora de los vientos Haruka Tenou, Haruka aprovechando la estadía de los diferentes lugares, fue a competir con los corredores Europeos, ya que ha escuchado que allí están los mejores, aunque su mayor sueño es competir con los mejores corredores del mundo, Setsuna por su parte también anda fuera de Japón, especializándose como toda una diseñadora de moda, al lado de la pequeña Hotaru, aunque dentro de cierto tiempo irán a reunirse con sus queridas amigas Haruka y Michiru, para poder pasar un tiempo de vacaciones todas juntas

Las Sailor Inner's están terminando el primer grado de la preparatoria, al lado del príncipe de la tierra, ya que le fue rechazada la oportunidad de estudiar medicina en el extranjero, recibiendo como respuesta que les había parecido un holgazán, ya que no tomo en serio a una de las universidades más importantes de todo el país, él trato de justificarse por todos los medios y de todas las maneras posibles, pero nada justificaba su ausencia, así que no le quedo de otra más que resignarse, y terminar sus estudios en Japón.

-¡Serena despierta! se te hace tarde - dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación

-¡Hay mamá cinco minutos más! - dije algo molesta, mientras me aferraba mas a mis suaves sabanas tapándome con ellas.

Sentí la penetrante luz del día reflejarse en mi rostro, tapándome y escondiéndome de ella, mientras mi madre me quita las sábanas de encima

-Pero si ya son las 8, levántate o llegaras tarde -

-¡Qué! ¿por qué no me despertaste antes mamá? - dije corriendo asía el baño para darme una rápida ducha

-¡Claro que la desperté señorita! –respondió seriamente, levantando del suelo la ropa sucia que había regada en toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi uniforme? - dije saliendo del baño y viendo para todas partes de la habitación

-¡No tienes arreglo hija! esta en el closet y apúrate que no llegaras - termino diciendo mi madre, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y saliendo de ella.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, gracias al cielo no tuve ese extraño sueño que he tenido desde hace un par de meses atrás, así que me sentía bien, pero desde que lo he tenido me he comportado algo diferente de lo normal, me molesto por cualquier cosita y en segundos soy la de siempre y yo no soy así, desde ese entonces he tenido unos sueños demasiados raros, no se lo he contado a nadie, ni a mi consejera fiel, son sueños de mi vida pasada como la princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata, al principio me veo normal, como otros sueños que he tenido, pero poco a poco con forme avanza el sueño, aparecen personajes que jamás he visto, uno de ellos es un chico del cual estoy perdidamente enamorada, aunque estoy segura que no es mi Darién, al igual que otro hombre aparece en el seño al que le digo papá, y... "ella" que cada vez que la veo en mis sueños me produce un odio infinito, mas al ver que el chico del cual estoy enamorada le profesa su amor y no a mí, pero mi odio por ella va mas allá de todo y no comprendo porque, no sé quién es, ni porque de este sentimiento hacia ella, pero todos salen entre sombras y por más que lucho por recordar no lo logro, pero ha de ser solo eso "un sueño" ¿o no?

Otra vez no me dio tiempo de desayunar y olvide mi comida en casa, por estar pensando y divagando en mi mente, lo peor de todo se me había olvidado por tercera vez, "aunque creo que son mas" pero no me preocupaba porque sabía que mi amiga Lita por arte de magia sabia de mis olvidos, y llevaba comida de sobra, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para llegar antes que cerraran el portón de la escuela, encontrándome en el camino a Mina, que también venia corriendo a toda velocidad, que por poco y chocamos, otra vez se le había hecho tarde como siempre... pareciera que nos ponemos de acuerdo en levantarnos y llegar tarde.

-¡Cuidado! - dijimos al unísono a centímetros de la otra evitando chocarnos para luego continuar con nuestro camino

- Eso estuvo... cerca - dijo la rubia de moño naranja, con una gota en el rostro estilo anime

-Tengamos... más cuidado... sino alguien saldrá... herido - dije riendo, entre cortada sin dejar de correr

-Hola... Serena ¿otra... vez tarde? - dijo Mina saludando entre cortada sin dejar de correr.

-Buenos... días Mina... tu también - dije de igual forma

-Las... chicas nos mataran... por llegar tarde otra vez - dijo Mina sin dejar de correr

-Por el momento... preocupémonos de llegar - respondí mientras Mina asistía con la cabeza sin dejar de correr, teniendo la preparatoria frente a nosotras, de suerte llegamos, pero no por eso dejamos de correr, sabíamos que la maestra nos reprendería por haber llegado tarde de nuevo, así que corrimos con más fuerza subiendo las gradas y los interminables corredores y pasillos de la escuela.

Se escuchaba un estruendoso ruido, como si una caballería viniera en dirección nuestra, pero nadie se alarmó solo se hicieron a un lado para que no hubieran heridos, porque todos sabíamos de quienes se trataban y teníamos razón, en el marco de la puerta del salón se encontraban Mina y Serena, respirando hondo, fatigadas de la gran carrera que habían dado para llegar a nuestra escuela, sin vernos todavía ya que aun seguían recuperando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Ustedes deberían competir en una maratón de carreras tal vez y ganan, ya que tienen mucha experiencia en correr - dijo Lita riendo acercándose a nosotras quien venía junto a Amy quien también venia riendo por el comentario de nuestra amiga la castaña.

-Deja... de... estar... moles...tando ¿quieres? - dijo la rubia de cabellos largo atado con un moño, entrecortada ya que aun no había recuperado el aliento.

-Disculpen chicas pero deberían poner más empeño en llegar temprano -

Me molesto su comentario y no pude evitar responder -Ya lo sabemos Amy, ¡no nos regañes quieres! -

-Pero no te enojes ¡si es la verdad! - dijo viéndome a los ojos

-¿Y la maestra?- preguntó curiosa Mina al ver que no se encontraba

-¿No me digan que fue por gusto la carrera? - dije rodando los ojos

-Pues no ha venido, pero no tardara- respondió la castaña

-Y no fue en vano, sino no hubieran llegado, además se aproximan los exámenes finales - dijo la peliazul quien se dio cuenta que la maestra venía asía nuestro salón haciéndonos señas para irnos a sentar a nuestros lugares

-Buenos días alumnos, es mejor que tomen asiento que la clase va a iniciar -

Así transcurrió el día entre clases y clases como todos los días, llegando la tan esperada hora de la comida por mí, ya que me moría de hambre por no haber desayunado antes de venir a la escuela, que de seguro tendré una reprimenda de parte de mi madre por haberlo olvidado, nos fuimos a sentar a nuestro lugar favorito en la parte trasera de la escuela, tendimos una manta en el césped para poner allí los alimentos y poder comer tranquilamente, debajo de un gran árbol que producía una placentera sombra, sentándome en medio de Lita y Mina

– ¿Serena otra vez olvidaste tu comida? - pregunto Mina quien estaba degustando un rico y apetitoso emparedado de pollo.

–Sí, es que... no me dio tiempo – dije apenada viendo hacia el suelo y jugando un poco con mis pulgares

-Si te levantaras a buena hora traerías tu comida - dijo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya falta poco que entremos a segundo de prepa y sigues igual serena – dijo Mina riéndose

-Tú no digas nada, si estas igual – respondió la peliazul

–Está bien serena, toma del mío – dijo la castaña con una dulce voz, extendiendo su brazo ofreciéndome su comida con una sonrisa.

–¡Gracias Lita! - dije feliz abrazándola - Mmmm, que rico mi favorito "bolas de arroz" serás la mejor chef de toda Japón – dije emocionada metiendo el primer bocado a la boca.

–Gracias, no es para tanto – respondió apenada con un rubor en el rostro, mientras mis demás amigas hablaban del desaparecido grupo, que hace unos meses atrás estudiaron con nosotras, y no pude evitar escuchar y extrañar en especial a cierta estrella fugaz.

– ¿Ya ha pasado 3 meses de que los chicos se fueron a su planeta verdad? - dijo la peliazul a Mina, con notable nostalgia en sus ojos que no pudo evitar.

–Sí, como se le extraña a los chicos – le respondió Mina de igual manera que hablo Amy

Era verdad, cómo se les extrañaba... desde que se fueron nada volvió a ser igual, el colegio, las fans del grupo Three Lights, ni para nosotras, en especial para Mina que extraña a Yaten y aunque Amy no lo acepte extraña a Taiky y bueno que puedo decir de mí, yo extraño a Seiya y sobre todo ningún grupo les supero es como si el mundo de la música y del espectáculo los extrañaran también.

–Pero Mina extraña a Yaten, pero tú – dijo Lita quien recién se había metido a la plática - Extrañas a quien, ¿a Taiky? - le pregunto a Amy con mirada picara haciéndola sonrojar

–Este... No... Como crees – respondió totalmente sonrojada – "Claro que lo extraño" - pensó la peliazul

–Si como no – dije riendo por la cara que puso la peliazul.

Alzando la vista Mina me vio con mirada picara dijo

–Pero tú no te quedas atrás serena ¿o nos negaras que extrañas a Seiya? ¡ehhh! – dijo Mina, dándome unos leves codazos en el estomago, que hiso que se me atorara un pedazo de emparedado, que rápidamente me lo pase con un sorbo de agua.

"Si supieran cuanto lo extraño, que todos los días pienso en él, que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y que ahora que Darién esta a mi lado, es como si no lo estuviera y extraño su presencia, ya que él era el único de sacarme de este trance de desolación y tristeza, ¡pero no!, no deben saberlo" - pensaba viendo hacia mi comida que tenia entre mis manos.

–Serena, ¿acaso no lo extrañas? - volvió a preguntar Mina al ver que no había respuesta

–Bueno sí - dije lo antes posible -como no he de extrañar a mi mejor amigo – terminé diciendo fingiendo inocencia con mis mejías sonrojadas, aunque por dentro moría por decir que lo extrañaba más que a un amigo, cosa que hasta a mí me sorprendía.

–Hay serena tu nunca cambias – dijeron todas al unísono con una gota en el rostro.

Escuchamos el sonar de la campana, dando fin al tan placentero hora de comida, dando inicio a retomar nuestra siguiente clase, que a de sir verdad, era una de las que mas adiaba "MATEMATICA" que gracias a éste lo demás ni los sentí, no porque me gustaran sino por estar pensando en cierta estrella fugaz. Al final del día decidimos ir todas juntas al Crown Center como todos los días y disidimos esperar a nuestra amiga Rei allá, para que se reuniera con nosotras.

–Hola chicas que bueno verlas –dijo Andrew amablemente viendo a cierta castaña

– ¡Hola Andrew! – dijimos al unísono

-¿Que les sirvo esta ves? –dijo Andrew viéndonos a todas, en especial a Lita quien rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia un lado algo sonrojada.

"¿De qué me perdí?" –pensé viendo de reojo a mi amiga y a Andrew al ver las fugases miradas de estos dos.

–Yo quiero solo una taza de café sin azúcar por favor – pidió la peliazul quien estaba sentada a la par de la castaña

–Yo quiero un helado triple de chocolate con banana y cubierta de chocolate, y una malteada doble de fresa – ordene lo mío sentada a la par de Mina

–Yo solo quiero una moldeada doble de fresa – pidió tímidamente Lita

–Yo lo mismo que serena - pidió Mina efusivamente

–Y yo quiero lo mismo que Lita por favor – pidió Rei, quien iba entrando al Crown Center quien se sentó sola.

–Ok! ahorita les traigo sus ordenes – dijo Andrew terminando de apuntar nuestros pedidos para luego retirarse

-Perdón por llegar hasta ahorita chicas - dijo Rei apenada por su tardanza

-Después me regañan por llegar tarde - dije en evidente burla hacia la pelinegra

-Pero al menos no vengo tarde todos los días - dijo la pelinegra seriamente - yo tuve que hacer unas cosas en mi escuela

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio pero por poco tiempo, platicamos de cualquier cosa y reíamos de cualquier ocurrencia, amábamos estar así, sin tener que preocuparnos por algún enemigo que amenazara con destruir nuestro preciado planeta, hasta que una de mis amigas decidió hablar de algo que quise evitar que se hablara, ya que por más que les explicará no entenderían, simplemente no entendían...

– ¿Y cómo vas con Darién, Serena? - pregunto Rey con evidente interés

–Aquí están sus ordenes chicas – dijo Andrew salvándome del interrogatorio de Rei

– ¡Gracias Andrew! – respondimos al unisonó, quien este solo sonrió para luego retirarse

Empecé a comer mi helado tranquilamente, evitando la mirada de Rei y de las chicas, quienes estaban en espera de mi respuesta de saber cómo andaban las cosas entre sus futuros soberanos, sin tener respuesta alguna de mi parte pues la verdad no quería hablar de eso, era algo cansado porque siempre lo defendían a él

–Responde serena – dijo la peliazul, quien se dio cuenta que evitaba la respuesta.

– ¿Acaso van mal? - pregunto Mina con intriga tomandome de la mano

–Bueno... casi no lo veo, se mantiene solo estudiando

–Debes comprenderlo serena, el estudiar medicina es una tarea muy dura – dijo Amy viéndome a los ojos

–Es que...

-Es que, ¿qué serena? Cuéntanos – dijo la castaña viéndome fijamente a los ojos posando su mano en mi hombro

-¡Esta bien! pensé que al quedarse estaríamos mas tiempo juntos, pero no fue así y casi ni lo veo – respondí derrotada con la mirada cristalizada viendo hacia abajo

–Ya tendrán tiempo de estar juntos, no te preocupes – dijo Lita dándome un leve abrazo.

–Pero si es así siendo novios, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te espera cuando se hallan casado serena – dijo Mina levemente molesta, siendo reprendida con las miradas de las demás por tal imprudencia.

– ¡No digas esas cosas Mina! – dijo Amy reprendiendo a Mina por su comentario

– ¡Lo siento Serena! – se disculpo Mina apenada por su comentario.

-Además si Darién hace eso es por su futuro, está sacrificándose para darte a ti y a Rini lo mejor Serena – dijo Rei con recelo al ver mi infantil comportamiento

-En estos momentos no debes estar pensando en novios, recuerda que debes estudiar para los exámenes finales – todas la vimos con una gota estilo anime

-Hay Amy no nos lo recuerdes porfis – dijo Mina con mirada de cachorrito lo que causo la risas en todas

Ellas no se daban cuenta de mi dolor, de mi agonía, de mi desolación, como se ponen de lugar de Darién que del mío, si yo soy "SU" Princesa, Futura Reina y soberana de todo el sistema solar, a mi me deben lealtad y respeto, no a él, le dan más lealtad y respeto a él y no a mí, simplemente no comprendo a mis amigas, pero no puedo hacer nada solamente callar pero... ¿hasta cuándo?

- Yo entiendo su posición - dije seriamente viendo a la pelinegra - por eso no le he insistido estar conmigo.

-¡Haces bien! – concluyo la mas temperamental del grupo

Era verdad, ya no le insistía a Darién vernos, nos veíamos solo cuando él tenía tiempo para estar conmigo, que precisamente era escasas veces y mayormente era ir a su apartamento y a hacer cosas que no debía, (ya se imaginan que jejeje) era algo que se había vuelto rutina. La tarde fue llegando a su fin entre platica y platica y cada una decidimos irnos a nuestras respectibas casas a descansar,

**...**

-Pobre Serena, debe estar triste por no estar tanto tiempo con Darién - dijo Mina a la peliazul caminando hacia sus casas

-Pero debe entender que los estudios de él son más duros que el de nosotras - respondió la peliazul

-Sí pero al menos debe darle un poco de importancia a ella -

-Bueno... ya tendrán tiempo, además que debe estudiar -

-Sí, si – dijo la rubia sobándose la cabeza - Pero ¿hasta cuándo? -

La peliazul se detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia su acompañante

-Bueno... para todo hay tiempo, ellos sabrán cómo, además eso no es asunto nuestro – dijo retomando su camino

-Sí tienes razón - concluyo mina algo triste por su amiga siguiendo a la peliazul

-Este es mi camino - dijo la peliazul despidiéndose de su amiga

-Hasta mañana – dijeron al unísono

**...**

**En la casa Tsukino**

Entre a mi casa y mi madre estaba preparando una deliciosa cena, que se podía oler desde una cuadra fuera de la casa y solo faltaba mi padre que llegara para poder disfrutar de la exquisita cena hecha por mamá, encaminándome hacia la cocina donde de seguro estaría mi adorada madre y así fue.

-Hola mama, ya llegue –

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste – dijo mamá con una sonrisa

-Mmmm qué rico huele mami – dije aspirando el rico aroma de la cena, dándole un beso en la mejía

-Ya pronto estará la cena, así que ve a tu habitación y te lavas las manos

-Hola serena tonta – entro diciendo mi odioso hermano sammy

-Hola enano –

-¿Y papá? - pregunto Sammy

-Hasta que dices algo bueno – dije burlescamente

-Cállate cara de animal –

-Ya vasta los dos – dijo mamá callándonos a mi hermano y a mi

-Sí mamá - dijimos al unisonó

- Mamá ¿y Papá? - pregunte con interés

-Aun no llega del trabajo, así que vayan a lavarse las manos, ahhh! Serena te cambias de ropas – ordeno mi madre con el ceño fruncido mientras Sammy y yo corrimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, me di un baño, me cambie de ropa y cuando baje fui recibida por mi padre quien recién había llegado.

–Hola hija ¿cómo fue tu día? - pregunto papá con mucho interés dándome un beso en la mejilla

–Bien papá, igual que siempre – respondí devolviéndole el beso.

-¿Y a ti hijo? -

-Bien papá, tu sabes que siempre me va de maravilla, no como a otros que tienen que mentir – respondió viéndome de reojo

-¡Yo no miento! - dije muy furiosa contra el insolente de mi hermanito

-Claro que sí –

-que no – dije en defensa mía e iniciando el combate verbal

-¡Que sí! -

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

Sin darnos cuenta, nuestra madre estaba detrás de nosotros con los brazos sobre la cintura y el ceño fruncido

-¡Otra vez peleando los dos! Si siguen así se quedaran sin postre - sentencio la de cabellos azules, detrás de Sammy, mientras mi padre se divertía con la escena.

-Sí mamá - dijimos al unisonó

–Ya está la cena familia – dijo mamá, dándole un tenue beso en los labios a su esposo - y tú - dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre - ve a lavarte las manos

-¡Sí mama! - dijo mi padre, parándose al instante y alzando la mano en la frente en forma de saludo militar, provocando las risas de todos

Cenamos amenamente la exquisita comida hecha por mi madre y charlamos de varias cosas, sobre cómo fue nuestro día de cada uno de la familia, y mi padre nos conto un poco de su trabajo como siempre, pero muy emocionado y entusiasmado aunque... más de lo normal

– ¿Ni se imaginan quien llegara a la cuidad en un par de semanas? – pregunto papá notoriamente emocionado.

– ¿Quien cariño? - pregunto Ikuko sirviéndole Atún con salsa de verduras a mi padre.

-¿Quien papa? - dijimos Sammy y yo al unisonó viendo a nuestro padre, quien solo sonrió a todos por el interés de saber.

Sabiendo que capto la atención de su familia prosiguió

–Llega Selene Kiriyama – dijo degustando del exquisito Atún que mama había preparado hora antes

De repente deje caer estrepitosamente mi comida a mi plato, provocando las miradas de todos, ya que repentinamente sentí una punzada recorrer todo mi cuerpo sintiéndome extraña, mi corazón esta acelerado y mis manos tomaron un leve temblor, a la vez que volví a sentir el mismo odio que siento cuando estoy en mi sueño, pero sentía la necesidad de saber quiénes eran estas dos mujeres... "la de mi sueños y la que acaba de ser mencionada por mi padre", que la verdad me dejo demasiada inquita, sin saber porque ¿ó será posible?

-¿Te encuentras bien hija? de repente te pusiste pálida - pregunto mamá tocando el rostro de la rubia de coletas, quien solo recibió un sí con un movimiento de cabeza, dejandola inconforme por el tenue palidez que de repente tenia

Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, armándome de valor y pregunte – ¿Pero quién es ella papa? – aunque el apellido me sonaba, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes.

–Es la nieta del gran magnate de nuestro país, el señor **Masaki Kiriyama** - comentaba mi padre con una sonrisa

-¿Pero quién es él papa? - pregunte viéndolo a los ojos

Mi familia rodo los ojos, en señal de resignación a mi ignorancia, mientras mi padre me explicaba de quien se trataba

- Es el presidente y encargado del grupo Kiriyama - dijo sin dejar de verme regalándome una sonrisa - Controla todos los movimientos financieros de nuestro país y es el que ha patrocinado a muchos de los artistas y grupos de nuestra época, como lo fue el desaparecido grupo Three Lights, aunque ahora no se encuentra en nuestro país, es un hombre sumamente rico e importante en la sociedad

En ese momento recordé de quien se trataba, y es aquel señor que le regalaba dulces y una muñeca de porcelana a chibi chibi, poseía muchas reliquias muy valiosas en su mansión, y lo convirtieron en un zombi por culpa de Sailor galaxia y resulto ser el patrocinador de los chicos, sin saber que eran los famosos Three Lights

-Woooo papa, que emoción – dijo mi hermanito sentado a la par del jefe de la casa, mientras este le asentía con un movimiento de cabeza

- ¿Entonces su nieta viene a nuestro país? - dije tomando algo de agua para tratar de calmar esta inquietud que tengo y que no me deja

-¡Así es! Además dicen que es muy hermosa, que las fotos no hacen merito a su inmensa belleza, todos los fotógrafos además de mí estamos ansiosos a que llegue, yo quisiera poder tener el honor de fotografiar a tan distinguida dama – decía papá feliz de poder fotografiar a tan esperada mujer

-¡Qué emoción querido! – dijo la peliazul, tomándole de las manos a su esposo, quien solo asintió

- Entonces debe ser modelo - dijo mi hermanito con forma de corazones en sus ojos

- Bueno, ha tenido muchas ofertas de trabajo, como ser la nueva imagen de alguna empresa o producto de mercado, modelo de ropa interior, hasta modelo de pasarela y posee una hermosa y fina vos, que hasta podría ser cantante -

- Wooo posee muchas cualidades - susurre suavemente, apretando mi servilleta para no ser escuchada cosa que no logre

- Así es... esa niña tiene muchas cualidades que podría destacarse en lo que ella desee sin mayor obstáculo -

- Sí... como muchas que no nacen con cualidades - dijo Sammy viéndome de reojo burlescamente

-¡Mira enano! - dije furiosa por su atrevimiento dándole unos coscorrones en su cabeza, pero no sabía si lo que me molesto era su comentario o que ella tuviese tantas cualidades

-¡Basta los dos! - Nos reprendió nuestra adorada madre

No sé porque pero seguía sintiendo lo que hace rato, mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápido y el temblor de mis manos no me dejaba, tengo un leve presentimiento de todo esto, pero no se a que se deba, y lo que más temo es el sentimiento de rencor que a decir verdad tampoco me ha abandonado y no sé porque, si no se quien es hasta ahora que mi padre la ha mencionado, ha de ser solo mi imaginación ¿y si no?

- ¿Pero a que vendrá? – pregunto mi hermanito Sammy, tomando de su vaso con agua sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Bueno... ella viene porque la transferirán a una de las preparatorias de Japón para continuar con sus estudios en nuestro país -

-¿De dónde es ella cariño? -

-Viene de París Francia, lo más sorprendente es que sabe más de 3 idiomas a su corta edad, que es la misma de Serena, habla el francés, ingles, español, entre otros ** – **dijo mi padre contando con los dedos los idiomas mencionados

-Jamás pensé que fuera tan inteligente – dijo asombrado Sammy

- A de ser igual que su abuelo y será buena sucesora en sus negocios –dijo mamá

-Pues para mi es una cerebrito que no ha de tener vida – dije en evidente burla imaginando que ha de ser igual a Amy, toda una cerebrito sin vida

-Al menos deberías respetarla – reprendió papa Kenji seriamente

-Pero al venir no sabrá de lo que se le habla porque no sabe nuestra lengua – comento Sammy

-Bueno... por fuentes muy concretas sé que en estos momentos debe estar estudiando nuestra lengua, para poder venir sin ese problema -

-Sabes mucho de esa señorita cariño – dijo la peliazul viendo a su esposo

-¡Claro es mi trabajo! Aunque... aun no es confirmado que el señor Kiriyama venga con ella, solo es seguro de ella pero él no ha confirmado si viene o no - dijo concluyendo la plática mi padre para poder seguir comiendo del delicioso platillo que mi madre nos había hecho con tanto esmero y cariño.

Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir, ya que mañana había escuela, subí a mi habitación con esa presión en el pecho que había tenido repentinamente al escuchar el nombre de esa joven "Selene", me sentía inquieta, ¡claro! como Serenity princesa de la luna sé por medio de mi madre, que mi abuela se llamaba Selene pero ¿acaso existe una persona en la tierra con el mismo nombre de mi abuela? Mmm no se... pero ¿porque me siento así? si es solo una joven mas de mi edad, pero le preguntare a Luna en cuanto regrese de ver a Artemis.

**...**

**Habitación de Serena**

Vi a luna entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, de seguro de haber pasado todo el día con su adorado Artemis, estos dos después de la pelea con Galaxia estaban más juntitos que nunca, no me extrañaría que dentro de poco tiempo nos visitara una pequeña Dianita, así que me fui a su encuentro apresurada con ansias de poderle preguntar tomándola entre mis brazos.

– ¡Luna llegaste! - le dije a mi fiel consejera, levantándola del suelo para cargarla con mis brazos dirigiéndonos a mi cama.

–Perdona Serena es que andaba con Artemis – dijo sonrojada escondiendo el rostro entre mis brazos.

–No te preocupes ¿quieres que te traiga de comer? mi mama prep...

–No gracias, comí con Artemis -

Me recosté en la orilla de mi cama, dejándola al lado mío, pensando en la plática que tuvimos con mi padre hace unos momentos, la verdad es que no sé porque le doy tanta importancia a esto, si es solo una simple chica ¿o no? ¿Pero porque me siento así? ¿Y si es un enemigo? no... No lo creo, porque sino las Outer serian las primeras en saber y alarmar a las demás pero ¿porqué le doy tanta importancia?

Sin darme cuenta que Luna estaba cerca de mi –¡Serena! – grito luna cerca de mi oído logrando votarme abruptamente de la cama

–¡Haaa!, ¿Luna porque me gritas? - dije reprochándole el haberme gritado, sobándome después de haberme tirado de la cama y sentándome en la orilla

- Es que te quedaste sin decir nada -

- Me quede pensando Luna... -

–Tú nunca cambias, de seguro en Darién – dijo Luna riendo maliciosamente, al ver que seguía con el mismo semblante se preocupo un poco -¿qué pasa Serena? -

Le conté a mi amiga lo que mi padre nos conto hace rato en la cena y sobre el presentimiento que tuve que no me deja en paz, omitiendo el sentimiento de odio, mientras ella analizaba toda la información que le estaba dando sin decir nada, hasta que termine de hablar.

–Pero serena si fuera un enemigo ya lo sabríamos, en especial Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna - dijo tranquilamente mi fiel amiga - sin olvidarse de Artemis, Rei y de mi -

–Mmm... No lo sé luna -

- Además la leyenda de la luna es muy conocida por todas partes, de repente por eso los padres de esta joven decidieron ponerle ese nombre, que es un nombre legendario nada de qué preocuparse – dijo sin darle importancia.

– ¿Podrías investigar? así me quedaría mas tranquila –

-Está bien serena..., no te preocupes - dijo la pelinegra acostándose para dormir en una esquina de mi cama

-Gracias – respondí antes de apagar la luz de mi habitación dejando que solo la luna nos alumbrara, quedando Luna profundamente dormida a acepción de mí, que aun seguía pensando, pero ya no en la plática con mi padre, sino en esa estrella fugaz que se ha metido en mis pensamientos desde ya hace varios meses atrás.

-¿Que estás haciendo Seiya? - dije viendo a la nada

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pensando en esa estrella fugaz, pero me temo que me dormí tarde nuevamente, solo espero que no me despierte tarde sino otra vez no llegaría a la escuela a tiempo recibiendo las reprimendas de mis amigas y de mi madre, hasta que el sueño me venció definitivamente, logrando así poder dormir, pero teniendo nuevamente ese sueño extraño, que me deja cada vez mas confundida, que he tenido desde que derrotamos a Galaxia, soñando a esas personas que jamás en mi vida las he visto, que me producen amor y odio y no sé a qué se deba solo espero que sea solo eso "un sueño" nada más.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

¿Empezara a enamorarse Serena de Seiya?

¿Quiénes son las 3 personas las cuales sueña Serena?

¿Quien será la chica quien menciono Kenji Tsukino?

¿Tendrá alguna relación la chica del sueño y Selene Kiriyama?

Con forme ábense la historia iremos averiguando estas y muchas otras de nuestras dudas.

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

La aperción de los ex famosos Three Lights.

**Hola, por problemas técnicos de mi computadora no estaré escribiendo muy seguido, tratare de actualizar cuando pueda, si quieren leer mas actualizaciones pueden visitar mi foro****, se llama Starmoon y aquí les dejo el enlace, inscríbanse y comente por favor, ya que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. **

**/t154-la-verdad-oculta-de-la-luna-s-s#975**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, esperando les guste, los personajes de esa historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, por lo tanto no son con fines de lucro sino de entretener.

**CAPITULO 2:**

En un lugar muy lejanos a la Tierra...

Después de que Sailor Moon derrotara al caos que habitaba en el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, ésta se dedicó a devolverles las semillas estelares a todos los habitantes de toda la galaxia y el universo entero, mientras las heroínas de un planeta lejanos a la tierra, arribaba en su tan amado planeta junto a su Princesa, felices de poder restaurar y sacarlo de las cenizas, al lado de todos los súbditos que poco a poco iban cobrando vida gracias a que Galaxia les devolvió su semillas estelares.

Antes de la destrucción a ese planeta, era un planeta muy hermoso, con prados, ríos, lagos, montañas, bosques, al igual que la Tierra "Hermosos" a excepción de los colores ya que era algo diferentes a los de la tierra, con hermosas flores doraras por doquier, cosa que caracterizaba a ese hermoso planeta, el Planeta Kinmoku, reinado por la única descendiente La Princesa Kakiuu, amada por todos los habitantes y sobre todos de sus guardianas, cosa que no les fue difícil ayudar en la reconstrucción de su planeta, ya que todos tenían el mismo anhelo y el mismo sueño "ver su planeta con vida" porque el estado en que quedó era deprimente, era totalmente un desierto, sin vida, de un tono rojizo cobre, que simplemente era deprimente verlo y estar allí, los vientos soplaban fuerte, caliente y sofocantes para respirar, las grandes ciudades, praderas y todo lo existente ya no estaba más, y todos juntos emprendieron la reconstrucción de su hogar, hombro a hombro sin descanso alguno, con la ayuda del poder espiritual de su Princesa ya que ésta le devolvió la vida a la tierra Kinmokiana para así poder trabajar y después de unos meses estaba casi terminada solo hacía falta una que otra cosita.

-¿Cómo van con los preparativos de la inauguración Maker? - dijo la pelirroja a una de sus guardianas la más alta de todas.

-Bien princesa, ya casi todo está listo -

-Que bien, solo falta reconstruir los hospitales y algunas de las escuelas del reino, para poder realizar la fiesta de inauguración – dijo la princesa

-Ya verá que sí, además que pronto el planeta recobrara su resplandor totalmente - dijo Maker con una sonrisa en su rostro, recibiendo un sí con un movimiento de cabeza de parte de la pelirroja.

-También nos falta renovar nuestra fauna y flora del reino -

-Eso ya está casi terminado, pero lo que lleva más tiempo son las escuelas y los hospitales – dijo la castaña orgullosa por lo poco que falta para recuperar totalmente el reino.

-Y encárgate de los preparativos de la fiesta – dijo dulcemente sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

-Claro que sí majestad, de eso no se preocupe -

-Puedes retirarte – dijo viéndola a los ojos regalándole una sonrisa

-Con su permiso princesa - expresó reverenciándose ante ella y saliendo de sus aposentos

El hermoso planeta esta reconstruido casi totalmente, hace 3 meses regresaron las StarLights junto a su adorada Princesa y han trabajado arduamente y sin descanso alguno, los prados, los jardines, los bosques, los lagos, las viviendas y principalmente el castillo están ya con vida, todo luce más hermoso que nunca, y cada nuevo despertar es más placentero que cuando apenas habían arribado Kinmoku, ya que era algo deprimente de ver.

La Princesa estaba feliz de poder ver a sus súbditos y a sus guerreras en armonía y trabajando juntos, sabía que estaba ejerciendo bien su papel de gobernante. Las StarLights dejaron de ser los hermanos Kou, para dedicarse a lo que siempre han sido "las StarLights" aunque cada uno extrañaba esa faceta en la que vivieron en la tierra por diferentes motivos y razones aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta.

**...**

-Healer, ¿y Fighter? - preguntó la más baja del grupo viendo que la castaña venia hacia ella

-La llamaron al pueblo, parece que algo salió mal en la construcción de los hospitales – respondió la castaña situándose a la par de la peliplateada

-Ya veo, solo espero que no sea algo grave -

-No lo creo, si no nos hubieran llamado a las tres, como ese día - dijo observando que la peliplateada no dejaba de trabajar

-Sí, pero menos mal ese día no pasó nada que lamentar – dijo Healer viéndola a los ojos, recordando ese día que se dieron un gran susto.

Flas Back…

Esa ves las tres estaban trabando juntas, y recibieron un tremendo susto, cuando trabajadores vinieron hacia ellas, para informar que unos de ellos habían tenido un accidente, cayéndose de las gradas que dan al segundo piso al suelo, contando con suerte, ya que no habían avanzado mucho hacia el segundo piso, sino hubiera sido peor la caída dejándolos mal heridos e incluso sin vida, desde ese entonces han tenido más precaución en lo que hacen, tanto las guerreras como los aldeanos.

…Fin de flas back

-Pero eso fue hace unas semanas, y hemos tenido más precaución desde entonces – dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Creo que tienes razón Maker -

Dando las últimas instrucciones se dirigió hacia su compañera

-Bueno ya terminé de trabajar - dijo la peliplateada a su hermana bostezando del cansancio, dirigiéndose hacia el reino

-Que holgazana eres - dijo Maker siguiéndola al ver que se dirigía hacia el reino

-Pues he trabajado mucho - indicó en reproche dándole la espalda

-Debes ser mas como Fighter - señaló la castaña quedando a la par de ella

-No... Gracias, si ella trabaja tanto es por tonta -

-No digas esas cosas - la reprendió con el ceño fruncido

-¡Si es la verdad! - señaló frunciendo el ceño - ella lo hace por olvidar a esa princesita, no entiende que es alguien imposible

-Pues por eso lo hace, para olvidarla -

-Bueno... pero no por eso trabajaré demás – dijo acomodándose debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos que regalaba una placentera sombra – eso se lo dejaré a ella

-Sí, sí, sí está bien Healer – dijo rodando los ojos, sentándose debajo del árbol a la par de la peliplateada, quedándose ambas en silencio

Así estuvieron un largo rato, descansando debajo del gran árbol que producía una placentera sombra, después de un arduo día de trabajo para ellas, ya que por ser las representantes de la Princesa Kakiuu en la reconstrucción, debían levantarse a tempranas horas de la mañana, cosa que no les costaba, ya que estaban acostumbradas al arduo día, pero no les hacía mal un descansito.

La Princesa Kakiuu estaba feliz, ya que muy pronto vería su amado planeta regocijando vida por doquier, tal como lo fue antes de que Sailor Galaxia lo destruyera, ya que el caos la tenia poseída, y como festejo pensaba hacer una fiesta de inauguración al ya reconstruido planeta, dando las gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo, ya que cada uno de los súbditos se lo merecían, porque no han parado de trabajar desde que regresaron con vida, gracias a que Galaxia les devolvió sus semillas estelares, en especial agradecer a tres personas muy importantes para ella "sus StarLights" por todo lo que han hecho por ella y a la ves como diciéndoles algo que aun no podía hacer por falta de valor.

**...**

POV KAKIUU:

-Me dirigí al ventanal de mi habitación y vi a mis queridas guerreras descansando, que sinceramente se lo merecían, después de un arduo día de trabajo, desde que regresamos no han mencionado nada de lo que vivieron cada uno de ellas en ese planeta como los hermanos Kou, pero sé que en el caso de Fighter le afectó más de lo que ella quiere hacerme creer, ya que en sus ojos se refleja un dolor y tristeza que le es imposible ocultar, pero muy pronto cambiará eso, solo espero que para bien – pensó la pelirroja mientras seguía viendo hacía fuera del ventanal

Me senté en la esquina de mi cama y saqué tres medallas en forma de estrellas, en la cómoda que está cerca de la cabecera de mi cama, contemplé y toqué el borde con el dedo índice cada uno de ellos, uno era rojo como el mismo fuego, con un fino y delicado borde dorado alrededor de él, en el centro tenía una estrella pequeña color dorada, las demás eran exactamente iguales a excepción de los colores, ya que uno de ellos era verde limón, y el otro era de color violeta.

Sabía el significado de estas tres medallas, pero me hacía sentir triste, ya que eso significaba una sola cosa, algo que muy pronto tendrá que llegar, por más que no lo quiera o lo evite, es su destino, o mejor dicho... son sus destinos, y ellos deberán elegir qué camino seguir, aunque me temo cual será.

Guardé las medallas en el mismo lugar de siempre, asegurándome ponerle llave, así estarán más seguras aunque... ¿qué seguras puedes estar, estando a la par de mi cama? Mmm no lo sé... pero nadie las ha visto por el momento o eso quiero creer, pero las daré a conocer a sus varaderos dueños hasta después de la inauguración, así no habrá pretextos para retenerlos, ni que ellos sientan obligación de permanecer a mi lado.

Caminé hacia afuera del palacio, contemplando cada uno de los adornos que había y admirando el esfuerzo que han hecho para reconstruirlo, hasta que llegué a la planta baja dirigiéndome hacia fuera, donde de seguro estarían las StarLights descansando, solo quería verlas y saber que estoy haciendo bien, ya que con cada día que pasa me lo pregunto, pero al final no me armo de valor de enfrentar la verdad, pero tomé la decisión de dar a conocer la verdad después de la inauguración que está prevista, aunque me cueste hacerlo.

Las escuché hablar sin que se dieran cuenta que estaba detrás de ellas

-No crees que Fighter ya se tardó – preguntaba la peliplateada a Maker estando recostada en el césped con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza

-Eso parece – respondió de igual forma

-¿O se quedaría pensando en esa niña? – indicó la peliplateada con resentimiento hacía la rubia

-Ya empezarás de nuevo -

-Es que me molesta que sea tan testaruda -

-Sí como tú de no dejarla en paz – dijo con evidente molestia

-¿Quién tiene que dejar en paz a quién? -pregunté fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, provocando el susto de ellas, parándose de inmediato y reverenciándome

-¡Princesa! – dijeron al unísono reverenciándose ante mí

-No la vimos que estaba detrás de nosotras - dijo de inmediato la castaña invitándome a tomar asiento junto a ellas que se sentaron alrededor mío

-Pues bien... ¿quién tiene que dejar en paz a quién? - dije sentándome en donde hacía rato estaban recostadas, con una sonrisa divertida por las expresiones de sus rostros

-A nadie majestad – dijo la más alta del grupo

-A Fighter – respondió la más baja del grupo, recibiendo una reprimenda de parte de la castaña con la mirada

-¿y eso porqué? -

-Por nada princesa, locuras de Healer – respondió Maker algo apenada y molesta con la peliplateada por lo que sucedía

-Está bien, entonces díganme ¿y dónde anda ella? -pregunté con evidente interés - Porque eso si me lo pueden decir ¿o también es secreto? - dije en tono de broma

Las StarLights se vieron una a la otra, como diciéndose que capté la indirecta de que no me querían decir de que hablaban hace rato, algo sonrojadas por ocultarme algo.

-Es que la mandaron a llamar al pueblo, parece que algo salió mal – dijo la castaña sin dejar de verme, mientras Healer asistía con la cabeza afirmando lo que su hermana había dicho

-Comprendo – dije suavemente

-Pero no debe tardar – indicó Healer

–Solo espero no haya sido nada malo – dije algo preocupada esperando no sea nada que lamentar, como aquella ves que nos dieron un gran susto, diciendo que unos de los trabajadores habían tenido un accidente, pero pensándolo bien... si fuera algo malo ya nos hubieran mandado a llamar.

-Eso esperamos nosotras también princesa -

-Pero creo que si en realidad hubiera sido algo malo, ya nos hubieran mandado a llamar – dije asegurando lo que pensaba

-Tiene razón princesa – dijo la castaña después de haber analizado mis palabras

Seguimos platicando de cosas triviales, sin darnos cuenta que la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia, sin contar todavía con la presencia de Fighter, ya que aun no había regresado, ahora la que me preocupaba era ella, por lo que me contaron mis guardianas mientras platicábamos, me dijeron que la mandaron a llamar por la mañana y ya estaba obscuro, pero le daré tiempo, sino tendré que mandarla a buscar.

-¿Qué está pensando princesa? - preguntó Maker al ver que me había quedado cayada

-¿Cuándo será la inauguración princesa? - dijo la peliplateada sin percatarse de mi ausencia en la plática

Amaba mucho a cada una de mis guerreras, que más que guerreras eran mis amigas, y por lo tanto me preocupaba por cada una de ellas, y con la desaparición de la de cabellos negro azabache, me sentía intranquila, pero estaba segura y confiaba en ella, ya que es la más poderosa de todas mis Sailor's y por ello se sabe cuidar muy bien, pero las horas pasaban y sentía una eternidad al ver que no regresaba.

-¿Princesa se encuentra bien? - preguntó preocupada Healer, al ver que no había respondido a sus preguntas

-¿Está preocupada por Fighter? - esta vez preguntó Maker la más inteligente

-No se preocupe majestad, ella sabe cuidarse sola – dijo Healer – además ya es grande como para perderse -

-No digas eso, no ves que de todas formas la princesa se preocupa por nosotras – la reprendió muy enojada la castaña

-Lo siento princesa – se disculpó apenada Healer

-No te preocupes – dije con una sonrisa en los labios – es que ya es tarde y no regresa ¿y si le paso algo?

-No lo creo princesa, de ser así ya nos hubieran venido a decir los aldeanos del pueblo – aseguró Healer tomándome de las manos

-Eso espero – dije sin soltarla

-Para que esté más tranquila le prometemos, irla a buscar dentro de media hora, si vemos que aún no regresa – dijo Maker sin dejar de verme

-Pues lo harás tú, porque yo no iré, de seguro ella debe estar pensando en...- dijo sin terminar de hablar por la severa mirada que le dio Maker -Está bien iremos las dos majestad -

-Gracias chicas – dije regalándoles una sonrisa

**...**

POV MAKER:

Era evidente que la Princesa se encontraba intranquila por la ausencia de Fighter, aunque trataba de estar lo más tranquila que podía, que hasta a mí me empezaba a preocupar, no! porque le hagan algo malo, sino porque últimamente a estado excediéndose en el trabajo con tal de olvidarse del resplandor de esa niña que conoció en ese planeta, al que fuimos a dar en busca de nuestra Princesa, aunque Fighter trate de desmentirlo, no puede ocultarlo, ya que sus ojos la delatan por sí solos, ya que en ellos existen un gran dolor y tristeza imposibles de ocultar.

Pero le había prometido a Kakiuu ir en busca de Fighter después de media hora, que a decir verdad ya estaba pasando y aun no regresaba, quería pensar que se quedó dormida en algún lugar por culpa del cansancio que debió tener, o que aun está trabajando sin percatarse de la hora, como últimamente ha sido desde que empezamos con la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta, pero mientras no supiéramos dónde o qué estaba haciendo no estaría tranquila, y sabía que la Princesa sería la más preocupada por la descuidada de la pelinegra.

Para ser sincero yo también extrañaba un poco ese planeta, que por cierto me extrañaba que sintiera eso, y lo que más me extrañaba era que extrañaba estar como la figura que opté por estar allí "Taiky Kou...," pero ha de ser porque era cantante y me gustó mucho al igual que mis hermanas, veía platicar a la Princesa y reírse por las ocurrencias de nosotras, sin quitar los signos de preocupación por la pelinegra.

-¿Y bien que hiciste? - preguntó la pelirroja con interés

-Nada, solo quedarme quieta al igual que Fighter, ya que Maker nos regañó como vieja -

-¿Cómo qué, como vieja ehhh? -

La Princesa no paraba de reírse por el relato que le había dicho Healer, cuando ella y Fighter se peleaban por querer ayudar a nuestra Princesa como niñas chiquitas, y las regañé por eso y la que fue a ayudarla fui yo, ganándoles a ambas sin que se dieran cuenta mientras seguían en su pelea.

-Pues sí, nos regañaste y te fuiste rápido a ayudar a la princesa -

-Bueno... de aquí que se decidieran, primero la princesa se cansaría de esperar, por eso fui – dije riéndome maliciosamente

-No dirás, que querías ser tú la que la ayudara -

-Bueno, bueno... lo importante es que me ayudaron a elegir los adornos de mi habitación -

-Sí pero yo también quería hacerlo -

-Al igual que Fighter - dije viéndola a los ojos

-Sí pero yo quería hacerlo - dijo algo enojada por no haberla dejado

-Pero eso ya pasó - dijo con voz suave la pelirroja al ver que empezaba la discusión entre Healer y yo

-Tiene razón princesa - dijimos al unísono

-Bueno... ya se terminó el tiempo y Fighter no regresa - dijo kakiuu cambiando el rostro a uno más serio

-Si princesa - dije sin dejarla de ver

-Debe estar por allí... para qué la buscamos - dijo despreocupada la peliplateada

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mientras observaba a la Princesa Kakiuu con el rostro preocupado, al ver que aun no había regresado la pelinegra, haciéndose cada vez mas tarde.

-Quiero que la vayan a buscar por favor - ordenó levantándose de donde estaba

-Démosle mas tiempo majestad - dijo Healer parándose al igual que la princesa

-Ya es muy tarde y no ha regresado - dijo con tono alarmado

-No se preocupe la iremos a buscar - dije con seguridad

-Gracias - respondió la pelirroja regalándome una mirada de agradecimiento

-Si Healer no quiere ir, de todas formas la iré a buscar - aseguré viendo a la peliplateada severamente, mientras recibía un asentamiento de parte de la princesa

-¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo crees! - dijo enfadada la peliplateada

-Pues si no quieres ir no es obligación - dije de igual forma - pero yo sí haré lo que mi princesa pide -

-Yo también haré lo que ella pide -

-Entonces vayan a buscarla - dijo viéndonos a ambas

-Si princesa - dijimos al unísono

-Estaré en mi habitación, cuando hayan regresado me informan - dijo para luego marcharse hacia dentro del palacio, mientras le asistíamos con un movimiento de cabeza, encaminándonos en busca de la pelinegra que aun no había regresado, solo espero que se encuentre bien y no le haya pasado nada malo

No me gustaba pelearme con ninguna de mis hermanas, menos estando enfrente de la Princesa Kakiuu, pero a veces me sacaban de mis casillas, olvidando que tengo a kakiuu delante de nosotras.

**...**

POV KAKIUU:

Me dirigí hacía el palacio, dejando a mis guerreras dirigirse en busca de Fighter, que por cierto me tiene demasiado preocupada, aunque... pensándolo bien no tengo mal presentimiento, pero eso no indica que no me preocupe por ellas, especialmente por Fighter que sabía que no la estaba pasando bien en el reino, aunque trata de disimularlo y estar bien, simplemente es notorio el sufrimiento.

Llegué a mi habitación y entré en ella, cambiándome de ropas, pero sin intenciones de dormir, ya que debía esperar a las chicas en espera de noticias de la pelinegra, tomé un libro que tenía debajo de mi almohada y empecé a leerlo, en eso estaba cuando de repente vi como la habitación fue iluminándose poco a poco, con una luz dorada, tuve miedo, pero enseguida pude ver unos ojos color dorado como el mismo oro viéndome fijamente, y en ese momento supe de quien se trataba y el miedo se había esfumado como llegó, ya que no se trataba de ningún enemigo.

-Buenas noches princesa - dijo una figura de un hombre reverenciándose ante mí

-Buenas noches majestad - dije parándome de inmediato y reverenciándolo también - no tiene que reverenciarme, soy yo la que debe hacerlo – dije aun estando inclinada ante él

Se trataba de un hombre excesivamente guapo, atractivo y varonil, con una presencia demasiado imponente, alto, cuerpo bien fornido, cabello dorado como el mismo oro, al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca, con una mirada penetrante pero seductora a la vez, y por las facciones mostraba ser un hombre demasiado fuerte y poderoso, tenía un traje que lo caracterizaba de los demás, color dorado con leves bordes color rojo y blanco y la camisa entre abierta dejando al descubierto el bien fornido pecho y los vellos que habían en él, y una capa larga color dorado obscuro que hacía un hermoso contraste al dorado de su traje, con una medalla en forma de un sol del mismo color que sus ropas al lado izquierdo del pecho, y el símbolo de su reino en forma de sol en su frente, que lo hacía ver más varonil y seductor a su vez, teniendo una espada a un costado suyo.

-Claro que no, estoy en tu planeta, así que me corresponde a mí hacerlo – dijo con voz ronca y seductora, que podría derretir a cualquier mujer con solo su voz, sin mencionar con tan solo su presencia, viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-Pero aun así es mi deber - aseguré

-¿Sabes a que he venido, no es así? - dijo enseguida cambiando su mirar, por una mirada seria

-Me lo imagino majestad - dije viendo hacia abajo, ya que eso significaba una cosa, que pronto llegaría el momento de la verdad.

-Pero no debes ponerte triste, sabes que tiene que ser así - aseguro sin dejar de verme

-Lo sé – dije con evidente tristeza

-Debes hacerlo lo más pronto posible -

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, que para mí me parecieron eternos, pensando en si debía hacerlo o no, pero en el fondo sabía que era necesario y mi obligación, aunque eso signifique desprenderme de algo tan querido para mí.

-Así lo haré -

-¿Cuando lo harás? - preguntó con sumo interés

-Después de la inauguración - aseguré sin dejar de ver el suelo, de momento el piso se había vuelto más interesante de ver, ya que no apartaba mi vista del suelo

-Bien, pero que no pase de eso, ya que sabes lo que significa - aseguró mientras le asistía con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dejar de ver hacia abajo

Se acercó a mí y me levantó el rostro tomándome de la barbilla, y me regaló una sonrisa conciliadora, él sabía lo que significaba esa tarea para mí, pero debía hacerlo, ya que de eso depende de muchas cosas y el futuro de todo, no podía ser egoísta y debía ser valiente, pero dolía desprenderme de ellos, ya que los he tenido desde siempre, pero sé que es algo que no me pertenece, y debe ser devuelto a su verdadero dueño o mejor dicho a su verdadera dueña.

-Sé cuánto los amas, pero lamentablemente así sucedieron las cosas en esta época -

-Lo sé - dije sin apartar mi mirada a la de él

-Confío en ti princesa - dijo sujetándome del rostro viéndome fijamente - Diles que lleven esto - dijo entregándome tres anillos de diferentes colores cada uno, del mismo color que las medallas

Los tomé entre mis manos y los observé detenidamente cada uno de ellos, alcé la vista a la de él, con la interrogante impregnada en el rostro, cosa que se dio cuenta y de inmediato se adelantó a hablar.

-Es para que puedan utilizar parte de su verdadero poder, mientras recuperan su verdadera identidad - dijo sabiendo lo que se le iba a ser preguntado

-¿Pero lo sabrán usar? ¿Cómo podrán recuperar su verdadera identidad? - pregunte sin dejar de ver esos ojos dorados

-Solo ellos sabrán cómo usarlo y solo ella les podrá devolver su verdadera identidad -

-¿Pero cómo? -

De repente empezó a traslucirse empezando a desaparecer, y sabia que la conversación había llegado a su fin, pero necesitaba saber más, así no tendrían ninguna dificultad para ello.

-Ya terminó mi tiempo, debo marcharme – dijo caballerosamente depositándome un beso en el dorso de mi mano

.Espere... debo saber más cosas... – dije aun sujeta de su mano - ¿Cómo darán con ella? y ¿porqué solo ella podrá devolverles su verdadera identidad?

-El mismo destino los llevará ante la que es su verdadera Princesa – dijo quedando algo visible ante mis ojos – y solo ella posee el poder de devolverles lo que alguna vez fueron, pero aun no puedo decirte quien es, solo el tiempo podrá hacerlo... - terminó de decir antes de desaparecer por completo

-¿Pero...porqué...? - dije sin terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se había marchado, teniendo entre mis manos los tres anillos que minutos antes me había entregado, observándolos nuevamente.

Me senté al borde de mi cama, sin soltar los anillos, mientras una lagrima recorría mi rostro, limpiándola con el dorso de mi mano libre, desde que conocí a esta persona, supe la verdad de todo, una verdad que me dolía recordar, por varios motivos... una, porque al parecer eso significaba que de un momento a otro el universo entero estaría en peligro, Otra por ellas... que para ser sincera me dolía de antemano tenerlas que dejar ir, pero era mi obligación hacerlo, ya que él contó conmigo para que se reúnan con su verdadera princesa y de ahí dependerán muchas cosas, entre ellas vidas inocentes, pero dolía... aun así tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, pero estaba segura y decidida que lo haré después de la inauguración que tengo prevista, después de eso todos sabrán la verdad.

-¿Pero porqué no me podía decir quién era ella? ¿Qué de malo tiene saberlo? Si debía saberlo para poderles decir quién era exactamente la persona con la que en un futuro les entregarían su lealtad, respeto y sobre todo su protección - pensaba mirando los anillos que tenía entre mis delgadas manos, guardándolas junto a las medallas que tenía en la cómoda de mi cama.

**...**

POV HEALER:

Estaba muy cansada, no solo de buscar a la pelinegra, sino por el arduo día de trabajo, en cuanto encuentre a Fighter le daré una buena paliza por ponernos más trabajo, trabajo de irla a buscar, cuando ya esta grandecita como para perderse, pero por órdenes de la princesa debíamos irla a buscar, y no pude rehusarme por más que trate de hacerlo, no porque no me preocupe sino porque sabía que debía estar en alguna parte del reino pensando y extrañando el resplandor de esa niña, que me estaba causando dolores de cabeza, solo espero y ruego a los cielos que se la saque de la cabeza y del corazón y pueda enamorarse de otra.

Llegamos al pueblo donde habían mandado a llamar a Fighter desde la mañana, y casi no había personas habitando, que de seguro ya estarían en sus casas la mayor parte de ellos, así que no nos quedó de otra que preguntar a los que están presentes, que por cierto eran pocos.

-Buenas Noches - dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a un par de personas que estaban platicando en el parque del pueblo

-Buenas noches Sailor StarLights - dijeron todos al unísono, reconociéndonos de inmediato

-¿De casualidad no saben de Sailor Star Fighter? - pregunté sin rodeos, sin dejarlos de ver

Los señores se vieron entre sí para ver si obtenían respuesta

-Bueno... yo la vi desde la mañana, pero después de eso ya no - dijo uno de ellos, se trataba de un hombre de estatura baja y poca canas a la vista, poco mas joven que su compañero

-Yo la vi trabajar en la mañana, pero después ya no supe más de ella, pensé que había regresado al palacio junto a la princesa - dijo algo apenado un señor con el cabello blanco signos de su edad

-¿No recuerdan más? - preguntó esta vez Maker

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, que de seguro estarían pensando si la habían visto en el día o por la tarde, pero ninguno decía nada, agotándonos nuestro tiempo, tiempo que debíamos de buscar o de estar ya en nuestras camas tratando de dormir.

-Pensándolo bien... recuerdo que la vi dirigirse hacia el bosque, pero al medio día - dijo al fin uno de ellos con la mano en la barbilla

-¡QUÉ! - dije furiosa de saber que desde temprano se había desocupado y más por dirigirse al bosque, que por cierto no hay nada que hacer allá, ya que no existe ningún trabajo allí por el momento

-¿Pero a que iría allá? - preguntó Maker con evidente molestia

-Pues no sé y no me importa en cuanto la vea le daré una buena paliza - susurré para que solo Maker me escuchará y así fue...

-No lo sabemos, StarLights- - respondieron los hombres delante de nosotras

-Bueno... lo importante es que tenemos una pista – aseguró la castaña, con el ceño fruncido

-Y por cierto... ¿Para qué la habían mandado a llamar? - dije cruzando los brazos

-Eso fue por problemas de un plano que se nos extravío - dijo apenado el más joven de ellos

-¿Pero no paso nada grave? - pregunto la castaña

-No, para nada -

-Gracias por su ayuda - dijimos al unísono

-De nada - respondieron ambos señores

Caminamos en silencio cada una en nuestros pensamientos, molestas de saber a donde se había dirigido Fighter desde el medio día, hora que debió regresar a trabajar, pero por lo visto se dio un día de vacaciones. Llegando al bosque nos introducimos en él, caminando entre la vegetación que había allí, hasta que Maker tuvo una idea

-Separémonos... así la encontraremos mas rápido - dijo la castaña parándose de repente, viendo para todos lados

-Suena bien, pero si la encuentro primero le daré una buena paliza, que se lo tiene bien merecido - dije furiosa sin dejar de verla

-Pues a mí también me dan ganas de eso, pero debemos saber que pasó -

-Y qué más podría ser, sino por estar pensando en esa niña - dije con rencor hacia esa rubia de coletas

-No nos adelantemos quieres -

-En ese caso busquémosla -

-Está bien, yo iré por allá - dijo señalando una dirección

-Y yo iré por allá - dije señalando otra, opuesta a la que había señalado

-Y nos vemos dentro de veinte minutos aquí mismo - terminó diciendo la castaña caminando hacía la dirección que había dicho, para luego tomar la mía

Nos dirigimos cada una en direcciones opuestas, con tal de buscar mejor a nuestra compañera y hermana, tal vez si así la encontrábamos más rápido, ya que no queríamos regresar sin ella al reino, pero de no encontrarla tendríamos que regresar e informarle a nuestra princesa que no la hallamos y lo único que podríamos hacer es esperar a que ésta aparezca por sí sola o salir a buscarla al día siguiente, pero no podríamos hacer nada por el momento más que esperar...

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Hola a todos, gracias por dejarme sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? ¿Les gustó...? ¿Quieren saber que pasará?

Como se habrán dado cuenta aun no apareció Seiya o en éste caso Fighter, pero no se alarmen! Ya que muy pronto aparecerá. Pues bien... pasaré a las interrogantes que de seguro nos hemos de estar haciendo.

¿Quién encontrará de primero a Fighter, Healer o Maker?

¿Estará en el bosque como bien lo dijo uno de los trabajadores o habrá estado en otra parte del reino?

¿Quién será ese hombre misterioso que se presento ante Kakiuu?

¿A quienes debe entregarles los anillos, como las medallas que posee?

¿Quién será la verdadera Princesa mencionada por el hombre misterioso?

Estas y muchas más de nuestras dudas, se nos irán aclarando con forme avance la historia, y si tienen más dudas al respecto háganmelo saber en un Reviews

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

La aparición de Seiya Kou o mejor dicho Sailor Star Fighter y algunas sorpresas más.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no olviden dejarlos ahora, eso me da mas animos para seguir escribiendo y actualizando, si quieren leer capitulos mas actualizados, estan el mi foro starmoon alli publico mas seguido, gracias por todo y hasta la proxima, tratare de no tardar tanto.


End file.
